Musical composers or other content creators often create music that includes a consistent tone or emotion throughout an entire musical piece or within certain sections of a musical piece. To achieve the consistent tone or emotion in a musical piece, some content creators create repeatable music patterns throughout the piece. For example, a musical piece can include a combination of musical beats (e.g., an arrangement of notes and rhythms) that are repeatable throughout the musical piece, referred to as a music loop. In particular, some content creators use conventional audio editing systems to create music loops from prerecorded audio as a basis for creating new musical pieces, a practice known as sampling.
While conventional audio editing systems may allow a user to ultimately create a music loop from a previously generated musical piece, conventional audio editing systems have several drawbacks and disadvantages. In particular, creating a musical loop with conventional audio editing software requires audio editing skills, which is time consuming and requires a good amount of musical background. A user first identifies a portion of music that would be a good candidate for a music loop. Accordingly, with conventional audio editing systems, users often spend large amounts of time, in a trial-and-error process, attempting to identify a portion of an audio file that could musically become an audio loop, and often ultimately fail to identify a suitable portion of an audio file that can be used to create a high-quality loop.
In addition, even when a user identifies a useable portion of an audio file at a general level, conventional audio editing systems often require the user to manually fine tune the selection of the start point and the endpoint, which is a much more time-intensive process. Indeed, even for experienced users, manually finding the precise locations of the start point and the endpoint that makes a seamless music loop requires many micro adjustments (e.g., to make a music loop sound natural when transitioning from the endpoint back to the start point). Even for experienced users, for example, the process of fine-tuning an audio loop requires a significant time commitment. For average or novice users, however, the process of making the micro-user adjustments is not only time intensive, but all-too-often does not result in a quality loop.
These and other disadvantages may exist with respect to conventional audio editing techniques.